


The cousin

by miss_fictions



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Yaoi, ereri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-09
Updated: 2014-06-09
Packaged: 2018-02-04 02:08:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1762563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miss_fictions/pseuds/miss_fictions
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a teenage love story or how Eren's life changed after meeting Mikasa's cousin, Levi.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The cousin

**Author's Note:**

> I finished writing this fanfic in, like, two days. Don't expect an amazing ending or anything because it doesn't have, it's just a sappy love story.
> 
> I hope you enjoy, anyway :3 High School AUs are my weakness.
> 
> [ Portuguese version here: http://fanfiction.com.br/historia/511164/O_primo/capitulo/1/ ]

They say High School is a giant suffering from the beginning to the end, but that's not the impression I'm having. I mean, tests are hell for sure, but everything else is nice. At least in my school. Everyone's friendly, the festivals are fun, the building itself has some cool spots to chat with your friends... I'm enjoying it more than I expected.

I had a clue it wouldn't be bad since Mikasa is one year ahead of me and said it's not much different from middle school, but she's not the most excited person on the world to trust with these opinions. Armin is enjoying as well, since he's already on the student council and on a bunch of studying groups.

The thing is, I see everyone around hooking up and couples appearing out of nowhere, like Connie and Sasha for example (when did that happen?), and I seem to be the only one not even a bit interested on these things. Ok, Armin is not interested as well, but he identifies himself as being asexual, and I don't think I'm on that extreme. I just, I don't know, I'm not in the mood yet. Jean says I'm the only 15-year-old in denial like that, but I ignore. I'll have my turn one day.

"It's Saturday, let’s go to the arcade guys?" I ask, while we were walking back from school.

"I can't, I'm going to the airport with my parents to catch my cousin." Mikasa mumbles, fidgeting with her phone.

"Oh, is he arriving today? I thought he'd come tomorrow..." Armin asks curiously.

"Yeah, my parents agreed he should come the sooner he could." She stuffs her phone in her bag, sighing.

"I'm anxious to meet him. Aren't you, Eren?"

"Uh, yeah." I lie. I actually bet he was a tough and giant guy, like Mikasa's male version, and both would talk about sports all day.

"Please be nice to him on Monday. He's going through a lot at the moment, and I bet he could use some friends." She asks, kind of worried.

"Sure!" Armin promptly promises. "We'll make him feel at home in no time."

"Thanks, guys."

Mikasa soon turns on her street and we bid goodbyes. Armin walks with me for the rest of the way, since he’s my neighbor, and we only chit-chat about nothing important for the rest of the walk.

~*~

I completely forget about Mikasa's cousin during the weekend. Dad had a free day, so mom and I made a special lunch and we spent the day together. My parents are cool, a bit overprotective sometimes but still nice. Anyway, the moment I remember the newcomer he's already standing in front of me, us being introduced to each other by Mikasa at the school's hallway.

"Eren, this is my cousin Levi."

I had no words, he was nothing like I imagined. Well, his relation to Mikasa was quite clear, both having dark hair, pale skin and indifferent expressions, but he was good 10cm shorter than me and looked like a punk. I guess I never saw anyone with lip piercing and that much eyeliner. Was everyone from Tokyo like that?

"Hey." He greets, uncomfortable with my stare.

"Hey." I nod, trying to seem cool.

We stare at each other for some seconds, until it turns awkward.

"Okay, Levi, let me show you where the third year's classes are..." Mikasa grabs his arm, pulling him with her. "See ya later Eren."

Maybe he was nice. I'd have tried to talk to him over lunch that day, but Hanji was his classmate and stalked him to our table, speaking nonstop all the time. He even looked at me with a desperate expression, since I was the only one not hooked in the conversation like him, and we shared an awkward chuckle. Yeah, he was cool.

The next day we meet at the boy's room and have finally a proper conversation.

"Please tell me that Hanji doesn't hang with you guys." He asks me, fixing his hair in the mirror.

"Uh, just sometimes." I close the door behind me, uncomfortable.

"She doesn't shut up, not even in class." He sighs, now fixing his eyeliner. "You got to save me."

"Sure." I reply without thinking. My mind was actually on the fact that I wanted to pee, but not in front of him.

"Good." He turns around, eyeing me from head to toe. "Why don't you show me around the school, then?"

"Sure." I reply again, heading to one of the sinks like all I wanted to do was washing my hands. I'd have to pee later.

After I dry my hands, we leave the boy's room and sneak away from Mikasa and Armin, talking with Hanji near the cafeteria, and head to the stairways. There wasn't much to show him, though. He knew the library, the music club (the only one I was a member) and the arts club already, but not the rooftop. So I take him there, and he walks to the edge to look down.

"Not bad." He turns to me. "Is this your secret spot?"

"Not much, since a bunch of students comes here... but I like hanging around here when I have too much in my head."

"So it's the perfect spot for me." He sits on the ground, resting his back on the wall. "Wanna join me?"

I sit beside him and we share a calm silence, only feeling the wind on our faces. Until he starts fidgeting for something in his pocket.

"Want one?" He offers me a cigarette, making me quite surprised.

"Uh no, thanks." I decline awkwardly.

"Never smoked?" He grabs one from the box, lightening it up.

"No." I decide to be honest.

"I hope you keep like that." He smiles with the corner of his lip.

The smoke bothers me a bit, but I pretend it doesn't and watch him smoking. The cigarette between his thin fingers, his lips sucking in that poisonous thing... He did it like someone who smoked for a long time, not an awkward teenager trying to look cool.

"Who taught you to smoke?" I ask, and he turns to meet his mysterious eyes with mine.

"Someone special. Why?"

"Would you teach me?"

"I told you to keep not smoking."

"I know, and I'm not interested in starting smoking anyway. I just want you to teach me."

He stares at my face for some seconds, wondering what to do, until he chuckles softly.

"Okay then."

He hands me his lighted cigarette and teaches me how to keep it between my fingers, how to inhale the smoke and how to breathe it out. I cough like crazy the first time and he looks amused with me, but the thought that fills my head is how we were sharing an indirect kiss with that play.

After I give up and he goes back to his quiet smoking, I decide to break the ice by getting to know him.

"So, Mikasa's father is your mother's brother?"

"Uhum." He exhales the smoke between his lips.

"What made she send you all the way from Tokyo to here? Does she work all day or something like that?"

"Not exactly. It was actually some trouble at school..."

"Bad grades?"

"I was sleeping with my teacher."

I swear it would be the most awkward silence on the world if the bell hadn't rang that second, making him throw the end of his cigarette on the ground and stand up. And he offers me a hand to help me up, which I take a few seconds to accept.

"Back to class?" He says, walking towards the stairways.

I only follow him, not saying anything else.

~*~

Levi wasn't much of a speaker in groups, pretty much like Mikasa. But I was able to talk to him sometimes at the rooftop, away from everyone. Never mentioning the sleeping-with-teacher thing, of course, even though I was pretty curious about that. We talked about other things, like TV series, movies and music, and we get along quite well.

One day Mikasa calls us to her house to watch a movie, since Levi was staying at the basement which was pretty spacious and had a nice TV. I wasn't all comfortable to invade his shelter like that, but since he was okay with the idea, we all head there. We being me, Armin, Jean, Hanji and Petra. Besides the cousins.

He doesn't allow anyone on his sleeper couch, making everyone sit over the carpet on the floor. I go help Mikasa with the popcorn and sodas and don't find a spot for me when I come back, so he allows me on the couch beside him. I felt important, even though Mikasa had a special chair for herself.

Since it was my first time there since Levi arrived, I barely pay attention to the movie and observe the room, now decorated by him and very different from the last time I saw it. Posters were hanging on the walls, his stuff was still in boxes at a corner, and his DVDs were piled beside the TV.

Before I notice the movie ends, and everyone starts leaving since we had classes early the next day. I stay over to help cleaning, and a moment I’m left alone with Levi.

"I saw you eyeing my DVDs." He says, as soon as Mikasa leaves for the kitchen.

"Oh, yeah." I pass a hand by my hair. "You watch American shows as well."

"Yeah. I was very addicted to Lost, but now I'm hooked in The Walking Dead. Breaking Bad is cool as well."

"There's going to be a new season of The Walking Dead next week, right?" I glance around, avoiding him. "We could watch together. I always watch alone since Armin only likes dramas and Mikasa—"

"Mikasa only watches the sports channel." He rolls his eyes, amused. "Sure. We can watch here, if you want. This basement is quite cozy... And it has a special entrance!"

"Yeah, that's cool."

"Pretty cool, I can call people over and my uncles will never know." He chuckles. "Just kidding."

I don't think about anything to answer, too distracted with his devious smile. To make it worst, he blinks secretly to me when Mikasa comes back, making me gulp nervously. Thinking it was my time to leave, I say goodbye and walk to the basement's door, only having a half sight of him waving to me.

~*~

We try to insert Levi in all of our activities to make him feel at home quicker, and that included taking him to the arcade after school with us. Mikasa and I were addicted to that zombie shooting game; we had the highest score on that machine. After playing one round with her, Levi asks to play next with me, and gosh. He gets bonus points by headshotting all the zombies in the way, and if it wasn't for my mistakes, we'd surely get 1st place. Mikasa and Levi playing together would break the thing.

Jean challenges me on Pump it later, and I wasn't that good on it but still kicked his ass. Before starting, I look around to check if Levi was watching me and he was. It made me even more excited to do my best. Luckily I did, it would be a terrible embarrassment to lose in front of him.

"Damn you, Jaeger!" Jean shouts angrily, and I only laugh. "I'll practice!"

"Good luck next time." I shrug, leaving the game.

Levi was watching me from Mikasa's side, and she was talking to Sasha, barely paying attention to him. I walk towards him and he smiles with his devious smile again.

"You're good at that thing." He points.

"Years of practice." I blush, chuckling.

"You have to teach me some moves." He bites his lower lip, blinking. What the actual fuck? "Just kidding."

He was good at turning everything dirty, as I noticed already. But it was amusing. Except for the fact that it always reminded me of the sleeping-with-teacher thing. I was curious, but I couldn't ask. It would be too awkward.

"Hey, want to run away from here and watch something at the basement?" He asks, surprising me.

"Sure." I didn't know how to say no to him. Not that I wanted to.

We tell Mikasa we're leaving, grab our bags from the floor and walk there. Levi grabs an Artic Monkeys concert he had on DVD and plays it, just to keep some music on.

“Hey, what about that Annie?” He asks, sitting on the couch besides me.

“What do you mean?”

“I sense a tension between her and Mikasa.”

“Oh.” I nod. “Don’t tell Mikasa I told you.”

“Hmm, so there is something?” He puts his legs up, interested. “Spill the beans, Jaeger.”

“They were rivals on the archery club since middle school, but something happened last year between them that made it all different.”

“And what was it? Do you know?”

“Mikasa didn’t tell me the whole story, but I collected bits from here and there and found out that Annie got drunk at a party the archery club held and kissed her.”

“Oh…” Levi claps his hands excitedly. “I just knew the gay ran in the family.”

I almost choke at his words, but keep the conversation. “Tell that to Mikasa. Since then she’s been avoiding Annie at all costs.”

“She needs a little push. We should set them up.”

“I don’t know if I want Mikasa to break my neck.” Messing with Mikasa was definitely not my thing, I like my life. “But good luck with that.”

After that we start making fun of the teachers we had in common, he tells me a bit about how school was in Tokyo – exactly the same thing, I should mention – and soon Mikasa arrives with some sweets she got on the arcade. We chat a bit more while eating and I decide to go home.

~*~

Levi misses a day at school a couple of weeks later, and I get pretty worried since I spoke with him on the morning and everything seemed fine. Mikasa didn’t want to explain me why he didn’t come but I was sure she knew the reason and just didn’t want to talk about it. Was it serious?

I send him a text and he only replies late at night, when I’m already back from school.

_“Sorry for disappearing. Uncle found my cigarettes and I’m kind of in trouble.”_

_“Seriously? How did he find them?”_

_“In my bag. That’s what makes me angrier, he can’t just search my bag like that.”_

_“But what did he do?”_

_“Besides calling my mom and yelling at me, he took me to the doctor to begin a treatment to stop smoking. Anyway, come over after midnight, I want to see you.”_

I was a bit confused by the sudden invitation, but since the Ackerman's house wasn't far, I decide to walk there just to greet him.

It was my first time walking around that late and without my parents knowing. But it would be quick.

"Hey, are you okay?" I ask as soon as he opens the basement’s door for me.

"Grounded, not allowed to go out and on a treatment to quit smoking, but okay." He sighs, showing the nicotine patch on his arm. "Come on in."

"Are you allowed to have visitors?"

"It's 1am Eren, no one will know."

I pass by the door a bit hesitantly and listen to him locking it afterwards.

"Didn't your mom demand you to go back to Tokyo?"

"Nah. Smoking is not as bad as having sex with someone the double of your age." He says it so nonchalantly that it almost seems like it's no big deal. "Sit down."

I take some seconds to process that bit of information, sitting down on his sleeper couch already prepared to sleep. He walks and sits on the other side, looking relaxed.

"Want to watch something?"

"It was him the special person who taught you to smoke?" He didn't expect my question, so he fidgets a bit before saying anything.

"Yeah." He says with a sigh. "But he was a liar, so I'm over him."

"What happened?"

"He said I was the only one and that he loved me, but in fact he fucked a lot of other kids in his previous schools. They all kind of looked like me, like he had this type. It was kind of creepy when I found out. But he's in jail now."

"D-Did he… rape you?" I was stunned already, so I wasn't holding my tongue.

"No. But he was accused for some other kids. I was in love with him."

"But you were sixteen, right?"

"Age didn't stop me to feel like I felt. It was real. He just lied to me, that's what broke us."

As much as I forced myself I'd never understand that. For me, it would always be wrong and disgusting.

"Come on, don't make that face. Tell me your tragic love story, I bet you have one."

"I haven't even kissed someone yet." I blurt, still too stunned to think.

"Oh, that surely is tragic."

We stay in silence for a moment, me with my confusion and him just sitting calmly by my side.

"Oh I get it, is this why you haven't made a move on me yet?"

I jump and turn to him, surprised. He just stares back at me with his devious smile.

"If you're worried about that, believe me, my first kiss wasn't anything glorious. It was just messy and tasted like whiskey."

"It was with that teacher?"

"Yeah."

Somehow the expression he makes shows me that he's nothing like he looks like. I thought he was mature and secure about himself, but all I saw was a 17-years-old with some trauma and a mask to pretend he was hanging on just fine.

And I thought it was okay to kiss him then.

I slowly bend forwards and he bends as well towards me. Our lips touch softly at first, especially because I felt super nervous, but I relax a bit when he puts his hand on my face and pulls me for a real kiss. Of course I was still trembling and messed it up, but it felt good. His lip piercing was sexy. And I guess it was enough to make him want to kiss me again, and I decide it was okay to put my hand on his waist and keep him close. His body arches a bit towards me, and it was just so hot I press myself on him and he puts his arms around my neck and I start feeling weird and decide to stop.

"I guess I should go." I mumble, pulling away.

He watches as I awkwardly stand up, inhaling deeply.

"Okay." He says, standing up as well.

He walks me to the door, we bid awkward goodbyes and I leave quickly to home.

~*~

My behavior on the previous night wasn't nice at all. I shouldn't have left that way just because I was afraid to get hard... what must he be thinking? That I didn't like? I left like someone running from being hanged, that's not okay.

After typing and retyping a million times, I send him a text asking him to meet me before classes at the kid’s playground on the way to school. I wasn't sure if he could, since he was grounded, but I surprise myself when he replies saying he'd be there.

He arrives a few minutes late and sits on the swing besides mine.

"Hey."

"Hey."

We stay in silence for a moment.

"Sorry about yesterday." I mumble awkwardly.

"Sorry about what?" He looks at me, confused. "About kissing me?"

"No!" I almost shout. "I mean, I'm sorry about the way I left."

"Oh." He looks quite relieved. "Don't worry, I know you were having a hard time holding yourself down there."

I blush so hard that my cheeks burn, and he finds it so amusing that he pulls the chain of my swing to bring me closer and peck me on the lips.

"Calm down baby boy." He teases.

"I'm bigger than you." I chuckle, trying to control my embarrassment.

"But acts like a baby."

I turn to face him, biting my lower lip, and he only eyes me provocatively. Without saying anything, I put my hand behind his neck and pull him into a kiss.

"Not bad." He whispers between our parted lips. "Show me your moves, Jaeger."

We kiss for a while, until we find out we were almost late for school and have to run down the street. Hand in hand.

~*~

The rooftop becomes our secret spot to make out. Whenever someone appeared there, Levi stared at them so angrily that they left, and it was working quite nicely. Levi even mentions that he made a good exchange, cigarettes for kisses, and it makes me happy. Even though I was lame and inexperienced.

Mikasa, Armin and the rest of our friends are kept not knowing, at least for now. Even though I actually wanted Mikasa to never know. They continue thinking that Levi and I only went to the rooftop to listen to music and chat like the rebellious kids we were.

Escaping from home in the middle of the night was not an easy mission. My parents took hours to sleep, and my only option was going through the front door if I didn't want to break an arm by leaving through my window on the second floor. But I couldn't refuse when Levi calls me to go there at 1am to see another episode of The Walking Dead, especially because I knew the less we would do is watching it. We text for a while, until I see it's safe to leave and tell him I'm heading over.

I get there in less than 10 minutes.

"Hey."

"Hey."

We kiss, Levi closes the door, I take off my heavy coat and we open his sleeper couch to sit more comfortable. The TV was on, so he only plays the episode he downloaded earlier and we start watching.

It was pretty intense to interrupt for a little make out. We watch it completely focused and almost not blinking, until it ends.

"What just happened?" He mumbles, stunned.

"Wow." I don't even find words. The Walking Dead wasn't the best show to watch with the person you're seeing, if you’re hoping to get distracted out of it.

We share a silent moment, replaying in our heads the stuff that happened on the episode.

"Okay." Levi sits straight, breathing out. "Can you stay a little more?"

"I guess so." I glance at my wristwatch, marking half past two.

"Wanna make out, then?"

That sounded like a good idea. I was afraid at first that the kissing sounds were too loud, but then I remind myself I was in a basement and try to relax. We kiss, Levi bites my ear, I bite his neck, he pierces his nails on my nape, I bring him to my lap, he puts his legs around my body and things start getting too hot. I imagine we should stop by then, but I'm unable to pronounce the words when Levi suddenly takes off his shirt.

"Too much too early?" He asks, noticing the way I eye him.

I only shake my head negatively, blushing, and take off my own shirt. He passes the tip of his finger down my bare torso with a sexy expression, almost giving me a heart attack.

"I like your body." He whispers softly.

"And I like yours." I grab his waist, pulling him against me, and his body arches a bit. Oh god.

"Good to know the feeling is mutual." He smiles smugly, but I erase it by pulling him for an intense kiss.

His tongue. The things he did with it just made me crazy, made me want to eat him up. And when he sucked at my bottom lip... It made me bite his neck hard as revenge, making him moan almost too loud.

It was going pretty good like that, but not enough for him. Suddenly he pushes me against the back of the couch, kneeling and aiming for his belt. Oh my. He starts lowering his pants and I feel out of air. Pubic hair. Trailing down. Oh my god.

He takes it all off and throws his clothes to the side. It was the first time I saw someone naked.

"Will you take yours off as well?"

And so I do. Awkwardly and trembling, but I do. And when we're both on our naked glories, we start kissing again. Lied down. Crotch against crotch. Or kind of, since he's a bit smaller than me.

And it felt hella good.

"Hey, Eren..." He pauses at a moment. "Just so you know, I'm not having sex with you tonight, ok?"

We stare at each other for some seconds.

"I just thought we could get more comfortable." He explains, trying to clear my confusion.

"It's ok." I force myself to say, clearing my throat. "I think I'm not ready yet anyway."

"Good." He breathes out, kind of relieved.

We were nothing but awkward teenagers after all; one was just trying too hard.

We kiss a bit more, until I notice Levi's shivering and bring the duvet to cover our bodies. Levi snuggles closer, I keep him comfy in my arms, and we fall asleep.

~*~

I wake up around six, with the sun beginning to appear through the small windows on the top of the wall. Thinking it was better to leave before someone found us, I wake Levi gently.

"What is it, Eren?" He murmurs darkly.

"I should go, soon everyone's waking up. Sorry for waking you, I just thought it wouldn't be nice to leave without saying anything."

"Okay." He blinks lazily.

"See you at school?"

"Of course."

We kiss, I dress up, then walk quietly towards the door and leave.

~*~

I know I said I didn't want Mikasa to ever know about us, but the thing is, she's the only person I have to talk about these things. Armin wasn't an option, Jean would never take this seriously and I wasn't that intimate to the others to talk about this. I could talk to Hanji, someone older and smart, but I was quite afraid of her reaction. She'd probably start stalking us and taking pictures of us kissing and no. So it was Mikasa or no one. And I guess I'd keep with the last for now.

Then Hanji's birthday party happens. I guess her parents are as crazy as her, since they left her alone to climb a mountain and research something, and Hanji honestly is one of those people that require guidance 24/7, otherwise they'll blow the world up. Poor Moblit, her lab mate. Petra was better at controlling Hanji, though. And since she'd be helping at the party, I thought it would be fine.

Just thought.

At least there would be karaoke. It was fun watching people getting drunk and singing.

I arrive there with my friends a bit after the beginning, and it was already crowded. Hanji probably called the whole school, and I hoped it wouldn't cause any trouble.

"Hello my dear _kouhais_!" She greets us by the door, excited. "And Levi."

"Please promise me I won't leave here in a police car." Levi mumbles, nonchalant, but it was obvious he was terrified inside.

"It was hell convincing dad to allow him to come..." Mikasa sighs.

"Don't worry, everything's fine..." Hanji gestures us to walk in. "Go get some drinks with Petra, soon her brownies will be ready."

She leaves us to go greet some other people that arrived, and our little group starts disintegrating as well. Sasha and Connie go to the couch, Jean sees Marco and goes to him, Mikasa goes to the kitchen to avoid Annie and Levi and I are left alone.

"I should have done as Armin and stayed at home studying." Levi sighs. "I smell trouble, and I can't get in more trouble."

"Calm down. Let's stay a bit, if we see things are getting out of control we can leave and go back to your basement."

"Hm, not bad, I like that idea." He grins.

"Let's go grab some drinks."

The kitchen was a giant confusion. Petra was yelling trying to finish her brownies, Hanji was trying to help but I wouldn't trust her with the food I’m going to eat, Mikasa offered to watch the oven and everyone else was just crowding the place without helping on anything.

I head for the drinks, that were actually a punch, grab one for me and one for Levi and get out of there.

“What should we do?” We stop at the living room.

“Let’s just sit and watch people singing. Later we can sing one.”

We find an empty space on the couch (Levi actually eyed a person to move and the person ran away) and sit side by side, comfortable. Sasha, Connie, Jean and Marco were playing a board game by the middle table, and Berthold and Reiner were singing horribly on the karaoke.

“First batch of Hanji’s—I mean, Petra’s brownies is out!” Hanji suddenly appears, carrying a tray. “Try it out!”

They looked good, and brownies fresh out of the oven were the best thing ever. So Levi and I take one, and I see that Jean and Sasha took as well. It tasted good, fluffy and warm.

Before I could get another one, Hanji disappears from the living room into the kitchen again, and some minutes later Petra appears carrying another tray.

“Okay guys, I hope they’re good.” She offers us more brownies.

“They are. Hanji already gave us some.” I say, grabbing another for me.

“What? How?” She frowns. “This is the first batch…”

I ignore their confusion, so I only share my second one with Levi, who didn’t want to eat another one entirely.

And soon things start getting pretty weird. I started feeling warm and light, and all my emotions start radiating from within me. Everything looked like a movie, and I was the star, and everything sometimes was in slow motion and Levi was so hot I almost pull him for a kiss there, in the middle of everyone. But I see the karaoke was free and pull him there instead.

Levi knocks on the middle table while standing up and we laugh our asses off, like it was the funniest thing in the world. We grab the microphones and select randomly a song that we didn’t even know the lyrics, so we start making them up as we sang. I had no idea what the people around were thinking of us, they just didn’t exist. There was only me and Levi there.

And so we own the karaoke singing every song, and Levi was so into then he started acting the lyrics – all over me. I guess we didn’t kiss though, but that wasn’t even necessary to make us more obvious. I just lost my sense of everything.

Until Reiner and Bert kick us out of it because they wanted to sing, and we start laughing like hyenas and run outside for who knows what reason.

The backyard was partially lighted, and the sky was terribly beautiful this night. Dark, full of stars… probably the same as always, but I felt like it was amazing.

"I feel so light..." Levi throws himself on the grass. "Lie here besides me."

I follow, not quite processing what I'm doing, and looking up to the sky only makes my state worst.

"Look at all of these big ass stars..." He lifts one arm up, trying to reach them.

"It's so giant. The universe." I mumble. "We're so small."

"And insignificant. We're so useless."

"Grow, reproduce and die. That's all we're supposed to do."

"Yeah. And I'm gay as hell, so screw that. I'm not reproducing."

We stay in silence, admiring the dark sky.

"Do you think we have a purpose? Something else we ought to do, besides those?" I ask.

"I don't know. Maybe. I guess it's something only you can decide." He rolls to the side, looking at me. "I wish your purpose at this moment was to kiss me."

And so I do, ignoring the fact we were lying on the grass at the back of Hanji's house and anyone could see us there. I just kiss him, and he kisses me back, and it feels so right I really believe my purpose was to kiss him for the rest of my life.

And I don't remember what happens later. Next thing I know I'm on the living room, laying on the couch with Levi sleeping soundly over my body. And it's morning.

"You're finally up." I hear Mikasa's voice, and she soon appears in the room. "Are you ok?"

"Yeah, I guess." I try to sit up a bit, keeping Levi comfortable over me. "What happened?"

"Hanji happened." She sighs, sitting on the couch across us. "She gave you weed brownies."

"What?" Somehow everything made more sense now. The crazy laughing, singing, and making out on the grass.

"I'm so mad with her. How could she give you that, knowing how Levi is in trouble already?"

"Yeah..." I frown.

"It was troublesome bringing you two inside."

"You brought us here?" I gasp, nervous.

"Yeah. You were sleeping on the grass at the backyard; luckily you didn't catch a cold."

Had Mikasa seen anything? We were all over each other since the brownies, and now Levi was sleeping above me. She was acting natural, so I wasn't sure if I should act natural as well or explain anything. Before I decide, though, Levi wakes up.

"Hell, where am I?" He grabs at my shirt, pulling me. "Eren..."

"We're at Hanji's yet. Mikasa's here."

He turns around slowly and finds Mikasa eyeing him intensely.

"Hi, cousin." He greets her lazily.

"You better take a cold shower and pretend to be normal; otherwise dad's going to kill you."

Levi sits up, stretching like a cat.

"I'm good." He yawns. "What happened?"

Mikasa enlightens him about the facts as well, which leave him desperate and wanting to kill Hanji.

"Where is she?" He barks, pissed.

"Petra is taking care of her already, don't worry." Mikasa rolls her eyes. "We should go. I told dad this turned into a pajamas party, since taking you home on that state was not an option. You almost glued yourself to Eren..."

We blush at that, but try to look normal. And some minutes later we leave.

Armin comes over that afternoon and asks me about the party. I just tell him it was crazy as hell and we go play video-games. I wasn’t ready to tell him I had a weed brownie.

~*~

I go to Levi’s house one night – in secret, as always – to watch a movie, and the couple on it goes on a cute date one moment and it makes me want to have a date with him. So as soon as the movie ends, I say we should go to the city to eat on a restaurant and go to the movies.

“That’s so cliché.” He says, putting his arms around me.

“Then what do you and to do?”

“I don’t know. Something more original.”

Then I remember us watching the stars while high and how it felt nice to kiss him in that situation – not being high, I mean under the stars. And then I remember there’s a window on the attic in my house that allowed us to see the sky.

“My attic is cool. You should spend a night there with me when my parents aren't home.”

“That’s the kind of date I like.” He grins and kisses me.

Two weeks later I find out my dad would have duty at the hospital the entire weekend, and I convince mom it was okay for her to visit my sick grandma and leave me alone. Having the perfect opportunity, I call Levi and prepare something on the attic for us. Which meant placing an old mattress under the window, putting clean bedding on it, grabbing some snacks, some CDs and waiting for midnight.

Levi sneaks out and arrives right on time, carrying a bottle of wine and two glasses.

“It’s a special occasion.” He says, smiling.

“Where did you get that?”

“Uncle has a bunch on the basement; he won’t even notice I took one.”

I take him to the attic, and his expression shows that he liked what I prepared.

“You’re so romantic, Eren.” He teases.

We take off our shoes and sit on the mattress. I left the window open, so a cold wind came inside and made us want to cuddle together. And the sky was beautiful, without any clouds and only stars.

Levi opens the wine, saying it would make us warm as well, and I start sipping it slowly, not used to the taste. He drank it like it was grape juice, which made me embarrassed. And after two glasses we start kissing. And stripping. And soon we were naked and touching, a little drunk and under the stars.

“You’re beautiful.” I tell him.

“You too.” He whispers back.

And then he lowers his hand to touch my erection, making me shiver. And I do the same. We slide our hands up and down at similar pace, while kissing and rubbing our bodies against each other. It felt amazing.

Levi comes in my hand before me, and I have to wait a bit for him to recover until he finishes me. We clean our hands on a sheet (I’d have to remember to wash it later), kiss a bit more, I stare into his eyes and see stars and we fall asleep.

I wake up the next morning and find a note by my side. _“You were sleeping like a rock, you little shit. I wanted to kiss you good morning, but not even an apocalypse would wake you. Anyway, I need to head home before someone finds us out. Call me when you wake up. - Your Levi.”_

And so I call, and wake him up since he slept again when he arrived home. And we barely talk, we only make weird noises and said how much we already missed each other.

~*~

And we get so sappy. I really didn’t expect such thing from Levi, but we start being cute slowly and soon it turns into an awkward shit if someone ever saw us alone. Purring, tickling each other, giggling, cuddling like crazy… no one would ever believe if I told them about this other side of him.

The thing is, it started being hard keeping our hands off each other. We wanted to hold hands, to sit close, but we couldn’t in front of other people. And it was hard as hell to keep the posture.  At least on the way home we managed to walk a bit behind Mikasa and Armin, so while they were distracted in a conversation, we held hands.

Well, we still had a bottle of wine to finish. Levi hid it in his wardrobe for the next opportunity, and so we decide to end it in his basement while watching a movie one night. But there was too much wine left, we hadn’t drunk even half of it. We start by sipping slowly a glass, then we follow to the second and third, and it just didn’t seem to end.

By the time we finally finished, my head was spinning. The movie had already ended, so we decide to make out a bit, until we realize we were too drunk for that and end sleeping.

Which wasn’t the smartest decision in the world.

I come back to my senses when I hear Mr. Ackerman’s voice calling us. Levi was in my arms, which was awkward as hell, so I wake him up and both sit straight.

“What does this mean?” He asks, holding the empty wine bottle in his hand.

Levi just keeps his stunned expression, having no idea what he should say.

“Eren, I’m calling your parents.” Mr. Ackerman says, turning to go upstairs. “I want you two to come up.”

Levi starts cursing under his breath, while fixing his clothes, and we both follow his uncle upstairs. Mikasa was there in the living room, apparently knowing everything already.

“You love trouble, don’t you?” She asks Levi, sighing.

“Shut up.” He mumbles, annoyed.

“Well, stop bringing Eren with you.”

“Hey!” I interrupt, mad at her suggestion. “It’s not like it’s all Levi’s fault.”

“You never got into trouble before.” Mikasa deadpans.  “Levi is trouble since he was born.”

“Oh just fuck you, Ms. Perfect.” Levi almost yells.

“Kids.” Mr. Ackerman comes into the living room. “Your dad came to pick you up Eren, he’s outside.”

Sighing, I head outside to meet my dad. Luckily he doesn’t yell at me, he just tells me that I shouldn’t drink because I’m underage and I shouldn’t sneak out without telling them where I’m going. And later in the afternoon we’re watching a movie with popcorn in the living room.

Levi gets grounded again, though. And Mr. Ackerman locks the basement’s door and keeps the key, so Levi wouldn’t be able to sneak out and neither would I sneak in. That was horrible, since the basement was our place to meet up, but we’d figure some other way.

~*~

But we don’t. Levi was prohibited to go out, and Mikasa was supposed to watch him all the time. At least we still we had the rooftop at school, but now Mikasa came there before the bell rang to make sure we’d not skip classes. So we had to be careful.

Levi was sick of it, but there wasn’t much we could do except for behaving and waiting.

And an opportunity appears at the camping. We’d stay 3 days by the lake making a bunch of activities and sleeping on tents. Unfortunately we were separated by years, so none of my activities matched with Levi’s. My tent partner was Armin, and Levi’s was Moblit. I was sure I could convince Armin to change places with Levi at night, so at least we could sleep together. It’s been so long since we had a moment.

"Armin, please please please, Moblit is cool, and—"

"Ok, fine." Armin finally accepts, crossing his arms. "I just hope this won't get us in trouble."

"What trouble could this get us on? I'm just asking you to change places with Levi. It's not like I'm setting something to sleep with a girl or anything..."

"You're right. But please be careful as well; try to avoid chatting the entire night or listening to loud music..."

"We're not stupid, Armin, don't worry."

After the sign demanding us to go back to our tents, Armin and Levi carefully changes places, and I wait for him to arrive safely.

"I guess it worked." Levi appears after some minutes, closing the zipper on the entrance.

"Yeah, it worked." I smile sheepishly.

Of course, after an entire day full of annoying missions such as collecting trash and analyzing plants, all I wanted to do was kissing him and spending the entire night cuddling. I lower the intensity of the light on the lampion and we lay down, kissing as much as we could after those days not being able to.

"I missed you. God you were hot while collecting those cans from the river..." Levi sighs infatuated.

"I was actually hot, I was sweating like hell." I chuckle. It was nice knowing I wasn't the only one watching him from the distance. "You were not bad planting those vegetables as well."

"You like your men covered in land?"

"Only you, because I like you in any way."

"Good." He smiles. "We should ask for an activity combining 1st and 3rd years, it's too hard staying away from you..."

"That would be troublesome, actually, since we wouldn't keep our hands off each other."

"Indeed."

We chuckle softly and continue kissing. I have a flashback of myself worrying about our kissing noises being too loud, but I brush that thought away. There were noises outside, and the tents had some distance between each other. We were okay.

But we were hungry for each other. Levi puts his legs around my waist, I leave some marks on his skin under his shirt, he moans softly in my ears... I was almost getting hard, holding myself the best I could. And I knew he was holding himself as well.

Until we hear some footsteps approaching our tent.

"Is someone coming?" Levi whispers, sitting up.

We wait a bit, until the footsteps disappear. Levi relaxes and lies down again, so I pull him for a kiss, passing a hand behind his thigh and pulling his leg above me. Then I roll us around, making him be on top of me. We continue kissing, rubbing our bodies against each other, and now I was sure I wouldn't be able to hold myself for much longer.

Except for the fact that suddenly a strong light starts illuminating out tent from outside. Levi jumps to the side, fixing his clothes and hair, while mumbling how fucked he was and how he was in trouble and stuff like that. My mind doesn't process anything until I hear them calling my name and Armin's from outside, just before opening the zipper of our tents.

"3rd year Levi and 1st year Eren." The monitor says. "I'll have to ask you both to come to talk with the director."

We just fix ourselves to look more presentable before leaving the tent. Some people were up; I spot Jean eyeing me confusedly and Armin facepalming. The next thing I know, Levi's pulling my sleeve and pointing back to the tent.

"We forgot to turn off the lampion. They could see our shadows." He whispers, almost freaking out.

"Shit." It's all I'm able to say.

We walk awkwardly to the director's tent, who was up and knowing already what was going on. The monitor only leaves us there to talk to him, following to tell everyone to go back to sleep.

"Okay..." The director begins, and I sense he's feeling just as awkward as us.

"Please don't tell my uncles. Please." Levi begs. I turn to him and find him almost crying. It was weird seeing him this desperate.

"This is the procedure on these situations, Levi. I need to call your guardians and send you back home."

"It can't be. Not in this case."

"Why were you so careless if you didn't want anyone to find out?" The director asks, eyeing each one of us.

"We just thought it might work." I mumble. I didn't even know what to say.

"We keep boys and girls on separate tents to avoid this kind of situations. I thought you’d deduce you’re not supposed to do this here even if you’re the same genre."

"Just give us any punishment, anything. Except telling our guardians." Levi asks again, and the director sighs soundly.

"Levi, I know what you've been through, your mother told us when she transferred you here. It could actually make your situation worst, if we find out you were inducing Eren—"

"No!" I cut him off before he finishes suggesting what he was going to. What was with people to always accuse him like that? "Levi and I are serious about each other.”

"Okay." He sighs again. “Okay, I'll think about your situation when we arrive back at school. Meanwhile, I don't want to see you two near each other during the rest of this camping. Understood?"

"Yes, sir."

Then, both of us are guided back to our respective tents. Armin was already back at ours when I arrive.

"We're screwed." It's all I tell him, still quite stunned.

"I can imagine." He sighs. “But what the hell, Eren? Since when this has been going on?”

I was in no mood to talk about this, so I only give Armin a half explanation and try to sleep, wondering how really screwed we were.

~*~

The other days of the camping were torturing. Levi was afraid to even look at my direction, and every time our eyes met he turned away awkwardly and pretended to be doing something. It was just horrible.

And no one ever mentioned it to me. Even Mikasa, who I expected a million questions from, or Jean, who I thought that would make some joke. They were all uncomfortable, making me even more uncomfortable with everything. I wondered if they thought we were having sex. If someone found us by our shadows I guess they could totally deduce we were going all the way. And that made it even more awkward.

When hell finally ends and we go back to the school, I’m surprised by my mom’s car stopped in front of the school’s gate. And Mr. Ackerman’s car was on the other side of the road. The school told them. Before getting in my mom’s car, I see Mikasa and Levi walking to Mr. Ackerman, and he only gives Levi a disappointed look and tells him to get in. Shit.

At home, mom says dad is coming to have lunch at home, so she tells me to wait in my room. After an hour or so he arrives, and both call me to the kitchen to talk with me.

“Okay.” Dad sits on the other corner of the table. “We were a bit surprised.”

“A lot.” My mom corrects.

“The school called you?” I ask, still incredulous.

“Yes. They called, and asked what we wanted them to do. I thought it would be better if you stayed there and finished your activities and we’d talk at home.” Dad explains.

“What about the Ackerman?”

“We’re not sure about their decision, since we didn’t speak directly to them.”

“Hm. Levi was there until the end as well, so I guess they just did the same.” I shrug.

An awkward silence follows, me just fidgeting in my seat and both my parents eyeing me.

“Don’t you want to tell us anything, Eren?” Mom breaks the silence.

“I—I don’t know. What did they tell you?”

“Well…” Dad clears his throat before continuing. “They said you exchanged your tent partners to be in the same one as Levi and were inducing in activities you weren’t supposed to…”

“We were not having sex.” I clear, nervous. “We were fully clothed when they found us.”

“Okay.” Dad breathes in, visibly awkward. “But still were doing things you weren’t supposed to.”

“It was a stupid decision, ok? We thought no one would know.”

“Of course you did.”

“I need to apologize to Levi, it was my idea.”

I noticed my parents get a bit surprised.

“It was your idea?”

“Uh…” I hesitate. “Yeah…”

“We thought Levi might have been influencing you.” Mom says.

“Why does everyone thinks that? Just because he came from Tokyo and he’s older?”

“Those are good explanations.”

“Well, they’re wrong. Levi is a lot like me, that’s why we get so along together. And that’s why this began in the first place.”

“This what, Eren?” Dad asks.

I wanted to tell them we were dating, but I wasn’t sure yet since I never talked to Levi about it. Either way, we were serious about each other, and we acted like a couple. I guess it was just a matter of talking and telling people about us.

“We’re kind of dating.” I decide to tell them.

Both exchange looks, letting the news sink in.

“We just want you to be happy, Eren.” Mom says. “But I’m afraid the Ackerman aren’t as open as us.”

“You two will surely have problems with them.”

And I wanted to die with that.

~*~

Levi isn't allowed to use his phone, his piercings and do anything but studying. His mom and his uncle agreed they needed to take severe measures to make him walk on line and stop being so rebellious. Mikasa would keep watching him and making sure he was behaving at school and everywhere else.

I just discover that because Mikasa calls me and tells me what happened. She says Levi is at the basement feeling miserable, and she tried to soothe things with her parents but it was useless. But she was by our side, which surprised me.

So she’d let us keep meeting at the rooftop. And when I finally see him on Monday, without all his piercings and eyeliner, I hug him so strong I thought I would break him.

“Hell, this is hell.” He puts his arms around my neck and hides his face on my shoulder. “Really, if it wasn’t for Mikasa, I’d barely see you—“

“What made she help us?”

“She knew about us already, since the weed brownie incident. She went to look for us and saw us making out, not sleeping on the grass. That was later, and then she brought us inside.” He explains, sighing. “She actually thinks you were being a good thing to me.”

“That’s new. From what I thought, Mikasa only believed you were getting me in trouble.”

“Okay, she still thinks that.” He chuckles. “But I’m saying about everything that happened before. Having a normal relationship with someone my age, not being in love and crying over a criminal.”

 Mikasa was always a step ahead of me. While I was still trying to understand something, she’d already thought about the pros and cons related to it.

“I really like you, Levi.” I tell him.

“I really like you too, Eren.” He smiles softly. “I just wanted them to understand I’m not doing anything mean with you, or forcing you or anything because I’m traumatized and want to ruin someone else’s life like mine is ruined. I just like you. And it just happened that our feelings are mutual.”

“My parents already understand, soon your family will as well.”

“I hope so.”

We kiss slowly, enjoying being able to.

“I was used to my lip piercing, now it feels weird kissing without it.” Levi interrupts, chuckling. “Can you believe my mom told uncle to throw all my piercings out? Like, those were expensive!”

“Uh, that was mean. But don’t worry, I still like kissing you.”

We’d figure a way out, in a way or another.

~*~

Levi’s strict punishment lasts for around a month. He couldn't go out anywhere, not even with Mikasa, and all he could do at home was studying or listening to music. No phone, no TV, no internet. He came to meet me at the rooftop almost breaking down in anger every day, he couldn't handle it anymore.

But he stays strong and lasts until the end. And slowly his uncles start allowing him to do things again. When he finally gets his phone back we text the entire day until we sleep. And when he’s finally allowed out – only with Mikasa – he clung to me like a koala the entire day. My friends were okay with us. Jean started teasing, which was finally normal, and Hanji stalked us like I expected her to. And Mikasa always told us to stop when the kissing got too intense.

But she still helped us when we wanted to have some time alone. Levi almost ruined everything when he said he’d pay her in Annies one day and she got utterly furious, but luckily she chose to forget it.

My parents as well were okay with us. We were kissing at my house’s porch one day and they caught us, but they only greeted Levi politely and left us alone. They were cool. Like, they didn't invite Levi in and started calling him their second son, but they were okay with it and it was great already. The only thing in our way was Levi’s family, when we got past them we’d be free to date without any worries.

~*~

And so the school festival arrives. The festivals were always incredibly fun, and this was the first one I participated in High School. My class was decorated as a horror castle, so we built a labyrinth and dressed up in costumes to scare the visitors. Levi’s class was a mad lab, so I don’t need to say Hanji was the one mostly enjoying it.

Levi and I sneak out a moment to see the other classes – each one still in our outfits, me as a werewolf and Levi as a scientist – and have our hands read by a fortune-teller, later eat ice-creams and check the schedule for the concerts at night. I’d be playing with the rest of the music club at 7pm, so I still had time to find everyone to practice one last time.  

I hoped Jean reserved a seat for Levi at the first row like I asked him to. And I hoped Ymir arrived on time, that girl always disappears when we need her.

Of course Levi had no idea what our presentation was about, probably imagined it’d be just us playing classical music in our small orchestra. Well, the main presentation was in fact something like that, but I was able to persuade the teacher to allow us to play something different right after it.

And that was the surprise.

I take Levi back to his classroom right on the moment his family was visiting it, guided by Mikasa. His mother, especially, eyes between us with a judgmental look, until Levi decides to release my hand and go back to his place. And I hurry back to my class.

Around six I text Levi saying I’m going to practice and ask him to not be late to our presentation. Then I gather Jean, Ymir, Mikasa and Reiner to go to the music club. Everyone was sickly tired of practicing the song I suggested, but I just wanted it to be perfect. And luckily they accepted helping me. Okay, Ymir ordered to put a crazy guitar solo in the middle of the song, but at least she accepted participating.

I get pretty anxious on the minutes before going to the small stage. I spot my parents sitting on the second row, and Levi right in the spot I wanted him to be, with a complete view. First we play a piece by Tchaikovsky with the rest of the music club, I was in the flute and luckily my mistakes were camouflaged by everyone else. Then we clear the stage and get our instruments ready for the second presentation. The band playing in the end of the festival was nice in borrowing their drums, which were there on the stage already since the preparations began.

Mikasa settles with her keyboard, Jean with his bass, Reiner with the drums and Ymir with her guitar. Everyone looks at us expectantly, making me almost freeze. Until Jean hits my back.

“When you’re ready.” He says, and I swallow dryly.

I fix the microphone on my height, and notice Levi watching me curiously. It makes me even more nervous, so I turn my glance to the lights and keep focusing there, so I wouldn't be able to see anyone watching us.

And so we start our rockish version of How Deep Is Your Love. My intention was to sing looking to Levi, but I was too embarrassed for it and only keep glancing nowhere. People were enjoying it, even singing along, but they all are a bit taken aback when Ymir’s heavy metal solo starts. I start chuckling, and finally look to Levi and find him chuckling as well. So right before I sing the last chorus, I say on the microphone “this is for you, baby” while looking at him and I guess everyone understood it and fell in an awkward silence but luckily went back to singing when I started.

People cheered and clapped a lot as we excited the stage. We did well. And I’m soon surprised by Levi that comes running and jump in my arms, hugging me tightly.

“That was perfect. Perfect perfect.” He keeps repeating in my ear.

“I’m glad you liked. It’s the sappiest thing I've ever done.” I chuckle embarrassed.

“I’m glad he liked, I’m never doing such thing again.” Jean pokes in, hearing our conversation.

“Wait, didn't he say he’d pay us?” Reiner asks.

“I’ll pay in pizza one day, don’t worry.” I explain again. “But thanks, guys.”

“No problem. As long as I can play my solos…” Ymir says.

“And as long as it helps your relationship.” Mikasa nudges me. “Let’s hope this melts my family’s heart.”

“I know he melted mine, and that’s enough for me.” Levi says.

We go back to the audience, my parents say I did well in an awkward way, and later we meet Levi’s mother, accompanied by his uncles.

“That was pretty nice.” His mother tells me.

“Thanks Ms. Ackerman.” I bow my head, embarrassed.

And I guess I got what I wanted.

~*~

One week later Levi gets his piercings back, his uncle only fooled him by pretending to throw them out so the shock would be bigger. That was just plainly mean, but anyway, at least Levi was happy again. And his mother allows him to go out if it’s with me, so Mikasa loses her job as our bodyguard.

It’s not like we were provoking and seeking for trouble, it really wasn't that. But Levi was so happy with his million piercings back and I was so curious to make one that we go to a place to make one together. The place didn't ask for an ID, and it was suspicious but seemed clean enough.

And now we had matching tragus piercings. I’d just have to hide it from my parents, which wasn't much hard since my hair hid it. And Levi could only say he always had that one.

The next week we go to the movies, and later take a stroll on a park, and to do everything we weren't allowed to. Including sleeping over at each other’s house, but now telling our guardians we were going to. My parents only allowed with the door open, and Levi’s uncles only if it was on the living room or with Mikasa along. Since she didn't want to stay with us, we stayed at the living room. And it was good enough.

~*~

We spend a weekend in Tokyo at Levi’s mom apartment. She was even tougher than Mikasa and Levi combined, but she still liked me somehow. We have lunch with her and later go sight-seeing just the two of us, taking selfies all the way.

And that’s when Levi finds his teacher has bailed out of jail in the worst way possible, by actually meeting him on the street. The man tries to greet him, but Levi only pulls my arm and we walk away. I was a bit shocked by seeing him in person, I imagined he would at least look young, but he didn't. He was big and old. It actually made me sick.

Levi gets so disturbed by seeing him that we make a pause to sit down. He stays quiet for some minutes and I only keep holding his hand.

Until he suddenly turns to me, a smile appearing on his lips.

“Thanks for bringing my young years back.” He says honestly. “I love you.”

“I love you too.”

I wish I had said it first, but I was happy he did it. It proved my still insecure self I’m really important to him.

Because he’s so important to me.

I hold his hand stronger than before and stand up, pulling him up with me.

“Let’s go. We have some memories to make.” I say, smiling.

“Precious memories.” He completes.

They say High School is a giant suffering from the beginning to the end and I didn't believe that, but now I’m beginning to understand. I’m lucky to only have nice experiences, and I should treasure these moments.

Hopefully, with Levi by my side along my years, even after he graduates.


End file.
